The Best Way to Get Over Someone
by Misato Soup
Summary: Gin's departure left Rangiku brokenhearted and alone. Now the time has come for Rangiku to move on, so she decides to download a certain dating app on her soul phone. You know what they say, "the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else."
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi, this is my first ever attempt at a fic! Expect some mediocre smut in the next few chapters!

**Chapter 1: Soul Phones**

"Rangiku, you really shouldn't download stuff like that on your soul phone. That's really just supposed to be for work."

"Relax Nanao, everyone's got one nowadays!"

"I don't have one." Nanao countered.

"Well, then everyone but you Nanao." Rangiku said with a sigh.

"What if Captain Hitsugaya found out? He'd be pissed."

"I'll take my chances. Plus, the Captain doesn't even know what Tinder is!"

"I though you said everyone had Tinder."

Rangiku paused and gave Nanao an eyeroll, then a smile began to creep across Rangiku's face. "You know who I bet has a Tinder."

"Don't say it!" Nanao exclaimed as her face turned firetruck red.

"Hmm why not? Oooo maybe I'll even match with him!" Rangiku teased.

"Rangiku! Shut up." Nanao said through gritted teeth.

"Mmm big strong sexy Captain Kyro-."

"I said shut up!" Nanao cut off Rangiku before she could finish her sentence.

"Relax Nanao, I'm only teasing. I would never do that to you. I get that he's off limits. Now get over here and help me choose some profile pics!"

"Fine." Nanao said begrudgingly.

Rangiku and Nanao were in the squad 8 barracks. Rangiku liked to drop by her friend's office on days when she was given larger quantities of paperwork. Today was no different. Nanao got up from her desk and sat beside Rangiku on the couch. Rangiku scrolled through her photos and Nanao peered over her shoulder. After some serious scrolling and debating, Rangiku got Nanao to approve of five of her photos. In Rangiku's first picture, she was standing outside the squad 10 barracks in front of a cherry blossom tree. The photo was taken a week or so ago on a night she, Nanao, and the other members of the women's soul reaper association had met for drinks. Instead of her shihakusho, Rangiku was wearing a navy-blue jumpsuit and a loosely knit off-white cardigan covered her bare shoulders. The picture didn't show Rangiku's feet, but she remembered she had worn her favorite tan strappy heeled sandals. They gave her an extra three inches and were easy to walk in. Rangiku took a moment to thank the fashion gods chunky heals were back in style. Her second photo was from a recent trip to the world of the living. She had snuck away for a few hours to go shopping and ended up in a fancy and unfortunately overpriced hat shop. In the photo she was sporting a black cowboy hat, a green tank top, and of course her signature necklace. Rangiku's other photos included a picture of her stretched out on her couch, another of her petting a stray cat, and lastly one of her enjoying some of Orihime's legendary, yet questionable cooking. Rangiku had heard the rumors, but she thought Orihime's food was actually pretty good.

"Well, I better get back to work, thanks for all your help Nanao!" Rangiku chimed.

"Yeah yeah, for the record, I still do not approve of you downloading a dating app on your work phone."

Rangiku just smiled and winked at her friend as she walked out of the room and closed Nanao's office door. Rangiku took her time walking back to the squad 10 barracks. She was dreading the mountain of paperwork that was waiting for her on her desk. Fortunately, when Rangiku did make it back to the office her captain had left for the day. So instead of diving into her reports, she made some tea and laid down on the office couch. Rangiku pulled out her soul phone and opened up Tinder. It had been months since Gin's departure. Her heart still ached for him, but she knew it was time to move on. She looked down at her phone and began swiping. So far, she didn't recognize any of the guys. Most of the profiles were made up of unranked soul reapers with the exception of a few profiles from regular souls who lived outside the Seireitei. Rangiku wasn't surprised she didn't see any profiles from nobility, but she was still a little disappointed. After about 10 minutes of mindless swiping, Rangiku was about to give up. Then, a face she knew all too well popped up on her screen. She was honestly surprised to see he was on Tinder; he really didn't seem like the type. But then again, he was always kind of shy, so maybe this was his coping mechanism. Rangiku always thought he was pretty cute. She liked how his blonde hair fell across the side of his face, covering his sad blue eyes. But what if he didn't like her back? She would be totally embarrassed! Rangiku paused for a moment before impulsively deciding to swipe right.

"Well, what do you know." Rangiku mumbled to herself.

She had made her first match and it was with none other than Izuru Kira. Suddenly, the office door swung open making a loud "thud" and revealing her tiny captain standing in the doorway. Rangiku dropped her soul phone and nearly jumped out of her shihakusho. She had been so engrossed in Tinder she hadn't heard her captain's footsteps as he approached the office. Toshiro was scowling as usual.

"Since you're lying on the couch playing on your phone that must mean you're finished with those reports, right? Toshiro growled at his second in command.

"Well, you see Captain, I was just about to finish them up, I-."

"Save it." Toshiro said, before Rangiku could finish giving her excuse. He put his fingers to the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "Matsumoto, what am I going to do with you?"

Rangiku said nothing and just looked back at her captain with a guilty smile.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I own nothing. Rangiku and Izuru have an awkward one-night stand. Awkward lemon? Is that a thing?

**Chapter 2: Izuru**

Rangiku sat at her desk staring at the tower of reports her captain had left her. She'd made it through a quarter of the stack, but she just couldn't focus. Days had gone by and Rangiku still hadn't heard from Izuru. She worried that maybe he had liked her by mistake. But he hadn't unmatched her so that was probably a good sign, right? Maybe he was just busy. Should she message him? Her thoughts were totally preoccupied with Tinder. Rangiku let out an audible sigh loud enough to make her captain looked up from his desk.

"What is it Motsumoto?" Toshiro ask, not trying to hide his annoyance.

"Oh! Umm, it's nothing. Well, actually, I've got this little problem, but I doubt you'd want to hear about it. It's a girl thing, actually, I should probably go talk to Nanao about it right now! Bye Captain! Thanks for your advice it's been a great talk."

Rangiku jumped up from her desk sending her paperwork flying and dashed out the door.

"Matsumoto! I didn't say you could . . . leave." Toshiro let is words trail off. It was no use, there was no stopping his lieutenant now.

Rangiku arrived at Nanao's office and flung open the door. Nanao was used to her friend barging in uninvited and calmly looked up from her desk.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto. What can I do for you?" Nanao said mockingly.

"Oh, cut the lieutenant crap! This is an emergency Nanao!"

"What happened? Are you alright?" Nanao's tone quickly changed to one of concern.

"No! I am not alright! Izuru and I matched on Tinder and he hasn't messaged me! What am I supposed to do?" Rangiku exclaimed.

Nanao sighed. "Well for starters we need to talk about your definition of an 'emergency.'"

"I know I'm sorry, I just haven't been able to think about anything else."

"So why don't _you_ just message him?" Nanao's tone had turn back to one of annoyance.

"But what if he just liked me by mistake? I'd be the laughingstock of the whole Seireitei." Rangiku whined.

"Well then you're just going to have to take your chances."

"But-." Rangiku's protestations were cut short.

"Look, I already told you I think this whole Tinder thing is a bad idea, but I'm pretty sure Izuru didn't like you by mistake." Nanao said with a smile.

"Okay so what should I say?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something Rangiku and I'm sorry, but I really have to get back to work."

"Nanao, you're always working!" Rangiku said with an eyeroll.

"Yes, well someone around here has to." Nanao said as she got up from her desk and pushed Rangiku out of her office.

Rangiku pulled out her soul phone on her walk back to the office. She opened the still empty chat between her and Izuru. She typed out multiple introductions before finally settling on saying "Fancy seeing you here, Izuru!" Almost instantly she got a reply.

"Likewise."

Really? Was that _all_ he was going to say? Suddenly a new text popped up on her screen.

"So, does this mean we should get drinks or something?"

"Of course!" She responded. "Pick me up at 7?"

"It's a date."

Rangiku let out a small giggle. She had been worried over nothing. Of course, he liked her! He was just shy! Gin's sudden departure really had done a number on her self-esteem. She was usually so confident and great at reading people, men in particular. But after he left, after he abandoned her, she just wasn't the same. Maybe her date with Izuru would change that. Maybe this is how she would get her confidence back.

Rangiku looked up from her phone just in time to stop herself from walking right into her captain.

"Oh Captain! Sorry it took a little longer than I thought it would to resolve my little issue."

"I don't want to hear it. Matsumoto, you will finish those reports today even I have to lock us in the office all night." Toshiro said with a snarl.

"Of course, Captain, umm there's just one problem."

"And what is that?"

"I have to be somewhere at 7. . ." Rangiku trailed off.

"Well then you better get to work." Toshiro said and slammed the office door behind them.

Rangiku finished her work just in time to go home and get ready for her date. She frantically raided her wardrobe looking for something cute to wear. Rangiku figured she should dress up a little bit, but not enough that it made it look like she was trying _too_ hard. She settled on black high wasted jeans and a slinky black and gold top. She left her hair down and quickly touched up her makeup. She still had her toothbrush in her mouth when she heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" She mumbled as she ran to let in her date. With her free hand she gestured for Izuru to come inside. She held up one finger and dashed off the bathroom before toothpaste spilled over her lips and ruined her outfit. "Ahh! Sorry about that." She said as she walked back to where Izuru was waiting. Izuru was wearing jeans and an unbuttoned blue flannel with a white tee underneath. "Great." She thought to herself, she was totally overdressed.

"You look. . ."

"Overdressed, I know." Rangiku offered.

"I was going to say great." Izuru replied with a smile.

Rangiku blushed and looked down at the floor. After a moment of awkward silence Izuru broke the tension by asking Rangiku if she was ready to head over to the bar.

"Where are we going?" Rangiku inquired.

"Well, that Rangiku, is a surprise."

"Haha okay, well I'm trusting you Izuru." Rangiku said playfully.

"I really don't think you'll be disappointed." Izuru said as they walked out the door.

Izuru had chosen a small yet trendy bar just outside the Seireitei. Rangiku had heard of this place and had been meaning to go, but just hadn't had the chance. She was surprised Izuru even knew this place existed. He was definitely more up to date than she gave him credit. They took two seats at the bar and Izuru ordered sake for both of them.

"You know me so well!" Rangiku chirped. This time Izuru was the one blushing.

"Ahh well I try." He responded.

At first, their date was a bit awkward, but after a few drinks, the conversation was flowing. They talked about everything including the new projects they'd been assigned at work, the TV shows they'd been watching, and of course juicy new office gossip. Izuru was charming and a good conversationalist, and at times, some of Izuru's mannerisms reminded Rangiku of Gin. Both men had an incredibly morbid sense of humor and they made a similar playful facial expression when they flirted. However, the subject of Gin, and more importantly, Gin's defection was absent from that night's conversation. "Gin" was arguably the main thing Rangiku and Izuru had in common, but Rangiku was certainly thankful Izuru never brought it up. She wasn't really ready to talk about Gin's departure with anyone other than Nanao just yet.

Before they knew it, it was last call and in a moment of impulsive bravery, Rangiku decided to invite Izuru back to her place. When they got back to her apartment, Rangiku promptly brought out her secret stash of sake and gestured to Izuru to take a seat on her couch. The two continued to drink and talk until Rangiku wondered if he was ever going to make a move. Then, when she had almost given up hope, he leaned in and kissed her. He was an undeniably good kisser. His lips were soft, and he used just the right amount of tongue. Rangiku ran her fingers through his hair and gently push his head back against her couch. She swung one of her legs over his lap and straddled him and began to grind her hips slowly and rhythmically against his. Rangiku could feel Izuru getting hard through his jeans and herself getting wet in response. Rangiku broke their kiss long enough to ask whether they should move to the bedroom and Izuru eagerly agreed. When they got to her bedroom Rangiku pulled off her top, revealing her ample breasts. She was wearing a black lace bra that was just transparent enough to show the outline of her nipples. Izuru didn't even try to hide his stare.

"Wow."

"Haha, so do they live up to the hype?" Rangiku said bashfully.

"Uh yes! And then some!"

Rangiku just giggled in response as Izuru rushed her and pushed her down on the bed. At almost lighting speed, Izuru took of his T-shirt and jeans revealing his skinny, yet defined body. He stood in front of Rangiku in nothing but his plaid green and blue boxers. Next, Izuru went for Rangiku's jeans. Taking off skinny jeans was always the most awkward part of any hook up. There was absolutely no way to make it sexy. However, the pair had a good laugh as Izuru struggled to free Rangiku's lanky legs. Eventually, both Izuru and Rangiku found themselves lying in her bed, giggling, and wearing nothing but their underwear. Izuru abruptly fell silent and stared into Rangiku eyes.

"What is it?" Rangiku asked.

"Nothing, I just like looking at you." He replied, before moving in for another kiss.

Izuru grabbed a chunk of Rangiku's hair, pulling her head back and exposing her neck which he promptly began to kiss. His kisses began to move down her body until he reached her legendary chest. With his free hand, Izuru reached under Rangiku's arched back to unclasp her bra. After a few moments of fidgeting with the clasps, Izuru successfully removed the garment. At last, Rangiku lay topless underneath him. He removed his hand from her hair and began caressing and kissing her breasts. He took a moment to suck on each nipple, letting his teeth graze her tender flesh. Next, his kisses began to travel down her stomach, then to her hips, and finally to her inner thighs. After teasing Rangiku for what felt like forever, Izuru finally pulled her matching black lace thong to the side of her pussy and began to eat her out. Izuru was purposeful and rhythmic and unlike most guys, he could actually locate Rangiku's clit. Rangiku let out a low moan as he sucked on her sensitive folds. Next, Izuru took two of his fingers and began to slide them inside her.

"God, you're so tight." Izuru groaned. "You must be like, the kegel queen."

"Hmm maybe." Rangiku replied, not really sure how to respond to his comment. At first, the pressure of Izuru's fingers felt lovely, but he began to slide his fingers in and out of Rangiku too fast too soon. She was not nearly warmed up or wet enough for that kind of a jackhammer motion. Rangiku had experienced a fair amount of painful sex. Gin had always been rather rough and for the most part Rangiku liked it. He would slap Rangiku's ass so hard he left behind red welts that would eventually turn into purple and yellow bruises. Gin also liked to push her head down on his cock when she was blowing him, and only let her up for air when he could see her watery eyes spill over and heard her gag like she was about to puke. On one occasion, Rangiku actually did puke. Gin was a little more careful after that. But tonight, Rangiku wasn't really in the mood for anything of this nature, so she tactfully propped herself up on her elbows and got Izuru's attention.

"You like that baby?" Izuru asked as he looked up from between her thighs.

"Mmhmm, but now it's my turn to make _you_ feel good." She replied with a seductive smirk.

Izuru slid his fingers out of Rangiku's pussy as she pushed him down onto his back. Rangiku used the same maneuver of kissing down Izuru's torso until she got to the top of his boxers. He had a cute little treasure trail leading up to his navel. Rangiku pulled off his boxers revealing Izuru's erect member. Overall, Izuru had a good cock. It was a little smaller than Gin's, but not by much. It was long, probably about 6 ½ to 7 inches, but on the thinner side. However, the nice thing about a cock like Izuru's was that Rangiku could fit the entire thing in her mouth, which she promptly did. Izuru exhaled sharply as the tip of his cock slid down the back of Rangiku's throat. After all of Gin's rough face-fuckings, Rangiku had become a master of controlling her gag reflex. Rangiku's head bobbed up and down as she sucked and salivated all over Izuru's erect member. As Izuru's cock slide out back over Rangiku's tongue, she could taste little bursts of precum. Rangiku knew he wouldn't last much longer. However, before he erupted inside her mouth, Izuru stopped her and pulled Rangiku back onto his chest. Izuru kissed her as he rolled on top of her and reached down to remove her panties. He spread Rangiku's legs apart with his own knees and began to slide his cock inside her. Rangiku gasped as she felt the pressure building inside her. Izuru grabbed Rangiku's arms and pinned them above her head and then began to pump his cock in and out of her.

"Fuck. . . you feel so good Izuru." Rangiku moaned.

Izuru let out a stifled groan as he increased his pace and began to thrust into Rangiku with more force. Her moans turned into breathy gasps as he pounded into her. Rangiku began to clench her pussy around Izuru's cock as if to try and hold him in longer. This finally sent Izuru over the edge and he pulled out his cock and covered Rangiku's stomach and tits in his cum. He hovered over her panting for a few moments, then bent his head down for one more kiss before jumping up to get her a towel. Rangiku watched Izuru's cute butt as he walked out of her room. It was by no means the best sex of Rangiku's life. It wasn't bad, but it was like all one-night stands – kind of awkward and performative. She hadn't come, but she basically expected that. Izuru wasn't her soulmate. She still missed Gin. But, in that moment, it felt nice to be desired.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Apologies for more awkward sex (this time it's Ran+Renji). I do have plans to write something that's actually remotely sexy in the future. Thank you for reading :) Feedback on how I can improve is greatly appreciated. I still have no idea what I'm doing!

**Chapter 3: Renji**

A few weeks had gone by since Rangiku and Izuru's date. They both discussed what happened and decided neither of them was ready for anything serious. However, friends with benefits was still totally on the table and the two had developed a regular rotation. Rangiku and Izuru were both totally free to see other people. In fact, Rangiku recently learned Izuru had somewhat of a "thing" with Yumichika. Rangiku had also gone on a few more Tinder dates with other Seiretiei randos. However, today, Izuru was over at Rangiku's apartment for a lunch break quickie.

"Well, I should probably get back to the office or the captain will get annoyed." Rangiku said as she began to unwind her legs from Izuru's.

"Yeah, I should probably get back to work too." Izuru replied with a sigh.

"Any word on possible new captains?"

"No, nothing yet."

"Ah, don't worry! I'm sure someone fantastic will come along." Rangiku offered in an attempt to cheer up her colleague.

"I hope your right." Izuru said with a weak smile as he started to put his shihakusho back on.

Izuru left a few minutes before Rangiku. The only person who knew about their secret meet ups was Nanao, and Rangiku intended to keep it that way. Rumors tended to spread around the soul society like wildfire. Rangiku already knew of quite a few (mainly false) rumors about her sex life and she certainly didn't need any more.

Toshiro still wasn't back from lunch when Rangiku got back to the office. Life as a lieutenant was undoubtably busy, so she took her breaks any chance she got. Rangiku plopped down on the couch and reached for her phone. She resumed her new favorite pastime - Tinder. After a few swipes to the left, a profile popped up on Rangiku's screen that nearly caused her to drop her phone. It was none other than Renji Abarai. Rangiku couldn't believe it. She'd had a crush on him since he joined the 13 court guard squads. She even called him B.S.R. (short for Big Sexy Renji) behind his back! He was so tall and muscular, and she loved his tattoos. Without hesitation she swiped right and to her extreme delight, it was a match. She immediately began to type a message. Rangiku's success with Izuru had helped her get back some of her old confidence.

"Well if it isn't Renji Abarai!" Rangiku typed. She debated adding a winky face and at the last moment decided to go for it. She sat down at her desk and started working. However, any attempt to be productive was in vain because she couldn't help but stop every few minutes to check her phone. It had been 15 minutes since she sent her message and a knot was beginning to form in the pit of her stomach. Just when she was about to go into full blown panic mode, her phone buzzed.

"Heya there Rangiku! ;)"

He had used a winky face too! This was good. This was almost too good! Before she had a chance to respond Renji sent another message.

"Whatcha doing later?"

"Going out with Nanao, then nothing. . . :)" Rangiku replied.

"Well, how 'bout you come over later?" Renji responded.

Rangiku hesitated for a moment. Was she really about to do it? Could she really hook up with two guys in one day? She probably wouldn't have time to shower, but she could at least change clothes, or at a minimum, change her underwear. Nanao would definitely judge her. But fuck it, Rangiku thought to herself, who was Nanao to judge? Nanao didn't lose anyone when Gin, Tosen, and Aizen defected. Nanao wasn't trying to mend a broken heart. Considering what Gin had done to her, sleeping with multiple guys was a totally normal response . . . right? Right! Rangiku had made up her mind, she was going to fuck two guys in one day. And Nanao would just have to deal with her impulsive decisions.

"Sure, just let me know when and where!" Rangiku responded. Renji replied with his address and told her to come by around 10 P.M. Rangiku sat at her desk feeling utterly stunned. Still feeling somewhat dazed, Rangiku forced herself to focus and looked back down at the paperwork in front of her. Ever since the members of Central 46 were murdered, Squad 10 had been assigned to take over all of the legal matters in the Seiretiei. Now, on top of Rangiku's usual paperwork, she was assigned to write briefs for pending cases and conduct legal research. She had honestly been enjoying this part of her job. The law fascinated Rangiku and she thought maybe in another life she could have pursued a career as a lawyer. However, Rangiku's daydream was interrupted when her captain walked into their office.

"Rangiku, those briefs better be done by now."

"Oh, of course Captain, I've got them right here . . . umm . . . somewhere. . ." Rangiku trailed off as she began shuffling through the papers on her desk.

"Okay good, so what's the status on the _Fujino v._ _Kurihara _case?" Toshiro replied.

"Umm, well the contract is likely unenforceable due to lack of consideration. Also, even if a jury were to find that there was adequate consideration, the contract would be unenforceable because it was made in bad faith. Fujino was clearly under duress."

"Good. What about _Orihara v. Heiwajima_?

"Orihara likely has a cause of action for both assault and battery, but I would advise against taking the case because I doubt a jury would convict given the circumstances, so it really wouldn't be a good use of the Gotei 13's resources."

"I'll take that under advisement. Good work Rangiku, I'm impressed with your initiative. You've really stepped up with all these new legal assignments."

"Thank you, Captain!" Rangiku said as she turned back to her desk. Rangiku couldn't help but smile. Unlike Captain Kyoraku or Captain Ukitake, Captain Hitsugaya hardly ever gave out compliments. In part this frustrated Rangiku, but at the same time she always knew her Captain was being genuine when he did praise her work. Well, Rangiku thought to herself, even if my love life is getting a bit out of hand . . . at least I have some parts of my life under control. Rangiku sighed and began to work on her next brief.

Rangiku didn't get off of work in time to shower and still meet Nanao for drinks. However, she did manage to run home and quickly change her clothes before heading out for the night. Once again, Rangiku raided her closet, throwing multiple rejected outfits on her bed, before she finally decided on a lowcut baby blue tank top, jeans, and sandals. She ran out the door and flashed stepped over to Renji's apartment. Even though Renji was a lieutenant, he lived in a weird (and honestly kind of sketchy) part of the Seireitei. His apartment was two stories and was surrounded by an uninviting black metal fence. Rangiku pulled out her soul phone and called Renji to let him know she was here. After a few rings, Renji picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Ran, I'm out front."

"Sweet, be right down." Renji replied.

Rangiku saw a light flicker on and about thirty seconds later, Renji threw open the door. He sauntered over to the gate, unlocked it, and greeted Rangiku with a hug.

"How ya been Ran? I haven't seen you in a minute."

"Oh, I'm good, you know, just doing the same 'ol thing. What about you?"

"I can't complain." Renji said.

Rangiku followed Renji into his apartment and up the stairs. The TV was on and Rangiku could hear voices in the other room.

"Is someone else over?" Rangiku asked.

"Just my roommates." Renji responded with a shrug.

"Roommates?" Rangiku responded.

"Yeah, I've got two. Anyways, want something to drink? I've got iced tea, water, and maybe some sake somewhere."

"Umm, I'm good for now thanks." Rangiku replied.

"Well, let me know if you change your mind." Renji said as he walked up the stairs and into his room. Renji's room was small and a little messy. His mattress was pushed up against a wall and his desk was cluttered with different projects. It looked like Renji had a habit of taking his work home with him. Renji turned to face Rangiku and looked directly into her eyes.

"So, this is my room."

"I would hope so!" Rangiku said playfully. "It would be a little weird if you brought me to your roommate's room."

Renji just laughed in response. He was so goddamn attractive. He was at least 6'4 and his deep voice gave Rangiku goosebumps. Rangiku looked up at him and bit her lip and just like that, he leaned down and kissed her. They stood there kissing for a few moments before Rangiku reached her arms around Renji's neck. In response, Renji put his arms around Rangiku's waist and pulled her closer to him. Rangiku could feel his muscles through his loose yellow tank top. His body was like a rock and Rangiku fucking loved it. She released her arms from around his neck and began to slide her hands over his chest. Rangiku fisted Renji's shirt and began to tug at it, signaling she wanted him to take it off. Renji dutifully obeyed. "Fuck" Rangiku thought to herself. She had seen Renji and some of the other male lieutenant's train without their shirts before, but she had never seen him so close up. He was like a Greek god. Rangiku was pulled out of her trance when she felt Renji lifting her tank top over her head. Before she knew it, Renji had dropped his shorts. He didn't waste any time. Rangiku couldn't believe what she was seeing. Renji had the biggest dick Rangiku had ever seen. It was at least eight inches and he had girth for days. In a haze, Rangiku undressed down to only her bra and panties. She walked back over to Renji and kissed him once more. She could feel him undoing the clasp on her bra. Rangiku let her hand drop down to his throbbing member and began to stroke it. Renji led Rangiku over to his bed and laid down so Rangiku could get on top of him. After the two shared a few more kisses, Rangiku began to move down Renji's body so her mouth was over his rock-hard cock. Rangiku paused for a moment. She had never blown a guy as big as Renji. What if she was awful? She thought to herself. Fuck. Focus. Now was not the time to over think things. Rangiku mustered up all her blowjob courage and slid his cock inside her mouth. She covered her top teeth with her upper lip and stuck her tongue out covering her bottom row. Renji's cock made her open her mouth as wide as it would go. She could hear him moaning from the top of the bed and figured she must be doing something right. She began to increase her pace, taking more and more of his length in her mouth. Just when Rangiku was getting a bit worn out, Renji propped himself up to get Rangiku's attention.

"Can I put it in?" He asked.

Rangiku wasn't really sure what he was asking but she agreed anyways. Renji stood up and Rangiku moved up onto her knees. Ohhh she thought to herself, he's one of those guys. Renji took Rangiku's face and slid his cock deep inside her mouth. He was fairly gentle considering he was fucking her face, and Rangiku appreciated this. Nevertheless, his length and girth had her sputtering when he pushed his cock all the way in. Rangiku always knew she had a little bit of a masochistic streak, but she was still surprised at how much this turned her on. She had felt the same way when Gin had called her a "dirty whore" once while they were fucking. At first, she was offended, she was a feminist after all, but she had to admit it was pretty fucking hot.

"Ahh, fuck Rangiku, that feel so good." Renji moaned.

Rangiku looked up at Renji and gave him her gold star blowjob eyes. She could tell from his expression this turned him on even more.

"Lay down." Renji commanded and Rangiku obeyed. Renji reached over to his bedside table and pulled out a box of condoms. He used his teeth to tare the condom wrapper and began to cover his cock. Renji moved towards the middle of the mattress so he was between Rangiku's legs and gently spread them apart. Next, Renji spit on his hand and began to rub it over Rangiku's cunt. Rangiku inhaled sharply at the sensation. She had never been nervous because of a guy's size before, but Renji had her a bit apprehensive. Would it hurt? Would it hurt more than the first time she had sex? Again, this was not the time to panic. Rangiku smiled and tried to mentally prepare herself for Renji's humongous member. Renji leaned down and got on top of Rangiku and began to slowly slide his cock inside her. Rangiku was surprised how little it actually hurt. Renji was gentle and slow. It was clear to Rangiku that he had done this many times before. Her body untensed as she let herself fully relax under Renji's body. One thing that stood out to Rangiku was that Renji was fairly expressive, especially for a guy. He let out all sorts of grunts and his face was always contorted with pleasure. Rangiku was usually the loud one, but Renji was without a doubt louder than Rangiku's breathy moans! Renji had begun to pick up his pace, but oddly, he still didn't hurt her. All she had to do was lay back and enjoy being crushed by Renji's sexy and now super sweaty body. Renji had incredible stamina and he did not let up thrusts for a solid twenty minutes. Eventually, Renji's thrusts slowed and he pulled his cock all the way out.

"I think I need some water." Renji stated. "Want anything?"

"Umm sure, water sounds nice." Rangiku responded. She was still in somewhat of a sex-induced daze.

Renji jumped up from the mattress and picked up a glass of water from his desk. He took a long gulp, then passed the glass to Rangiku. After Rangiku was done, Renji took the glass from her and put it on his nightstand.

"Get on your knees." Renji commanded, though he was still out of breath.

Rangiku didn't say anything and moved so she was on her hands and knees, with her ass facing Renji. Renji got down behind her, but instead of fucking her, he began rubbing her cunt with his whole hand. Fuck that feels good she thought as she let out a deep moan. Renji was good, like really really good. Rangiku was actually stunned at how good the sex was considering this was their first time fucking. Usually, one-night stands were pretty trash, but this was actually good sex. Renji moved so he was directly behind Rangiku and slid his cock in her dripping wet slit. He used one hand to grab onto Rangiku's waist and with his free hand he grabbed Rangiku's head and pushed it down onto the pillow. In this position, Renji's length actually did hurt her but she wasn't about to let that stop her. Rangiku was tough, she could handle it. Still, she was grateful when Renji's thrusts finally slowed. Seizing the opportunity, Rangiku put a hand on Renji's chest and pushed him so he was laying on his back. She crawled over to him and straddled his lap. Rangiku put one hand on Renji's chest and with her free hand she grabbed Renji's cock and slid it inside of her. They both groaned in unison as Rangiku began to grind up and down on Renji's member. Renji reached up and took hold of both of Rangiku's bouncing tits.

"I'm gonna be thinking about this for a long time." Renji growled. "You look so fucking good on top of me."

Rangiku smiled and let out a small giggle. "I think I'll be thinking about this for a long time too." Rangiku replied. That was fucking stupid, she thought to herself. Why was it she could never think of a good response mid-bone? Oh well, she said it in a sexy tone, hopefully that was good enough. Before Rangiku had time to think, Renji had flipped her so he was on top again. His thrusts had taken on a new level of vigor and his expressions and moans had increased as well. Renji still had one arm under Rangiku's back, and he had taken his free arm and wrapped it around her head. His forearm was slightly digging into Rangiku's collarbone, but it was still weirdly hot. As his thrusts sped up, Renji's face contorted in pleasure once more as he pushed his length all the way inside Rangiku's cunt. He laid on top of Rangiku panting and Rangiku could feel his member beginning to go soft inside her. Even when he wasn't hard, he was still huge! Eventually he moved off of Rangiku and stood up. Renji looked amazing. He was still panting and dripping sweat. He walked over to his door and took a towel off the hook and threw it to Rangiku.

"Sorry, I got you all sweaty." Renji said.

"Haha, it's fine, it's worth it." Rangiku replied as she began to dry herself off. After she was sufficiently dried, Rangiku stood up and began to redress. Renji had put his shorts back on and plopped down on his mattress.

"Well, I should probably get going." Rangiku announced.

"Cool." Renji replied nonchalantly.

"Umm, we should do this again sometime." Rangiku offered.

"Definitely."

It was clear to Rangiku that Renji wasn't going to walk her out, so she grabbed her bag and waved as she left his room. Renji wasn't the most chivalrous guy in the 13 court guard squads, but fuck, he was a good lay. Rangiku let herself out of Renji's front gate and began to make her way back to her apartment. She was suddenly jolted out of her post-sex haze when she remembered Renji was the second guy she fucked that day. Even though no one was in sight and it was pitch black outside, Rangiku smiled and began to blush. She was starting to feel like herself again. She had a naughty little secret all to herself, and no one could take that away from her. Not even Gin. Gin. Rangiku wondered what Gin would think about her if he knew what she'd just done.

AN: Chapter 4 is in progress. Expect more Renji as well as a new soul society hottie ;)

-M


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi, so apologies in advance, not a lot of smut in this chapter, but expect more very soon!

**Chapter 4: Too Many Cocks**

"YOU DID WHAT?" Nanao practically screamed.

"NANAO! I'm not trying to make a big deal out of it! I just wanted to talk to someone and you're the only person I trust!"

It was the evening after Rangiku's night with Renji, and as usual, Rangiku had dropped by Nanao's apartment for some after work gossip and sake!

"Well. . ." Nanao trailed off. "I mean . . . how was it?"

"Honestly, pretty great." Rangiku said as she began to blush. "Renji is . . . well, he's blessed with certain attributes–"

"Actually, I don't want to hear this." Nanao said as she turned away from Rangiku to get two glasses out of her cabinet. Unfortunately for Nanao, her objections did not deter Rangiku from recapping her little "adventure."

"Okay, but honestly I did get a little tired by the end." Rangiku continued.

Nanao sighed, there was no stopping Rangiku now.

"I said I don't want to–"

"You know that feeling when you realize you've just had too many cocks in your mouth in too short of a time span?

"NOPE." Nanao said as she began to walk away from her friend and towards her couch.

"It's such a weird feeling because, well for me at least, I only get it when I _actually_ have a cock in my mouth you know? Weird time to get introspective huh?" Rangiku said.

"Rangiku," Nanao said as she turned to face her friend. "I can 100% without a doubt say that I have never in my life experienced that feeling."

"Well, you're not missing much I guess." Rangiku said with a smile. "Just kind of a funny feeling."

"Noted." Nanao said, and promptly gulped down her drink. Nanao paused, then looked over at Rangiku. "Rangiku, I'm glad you're having fun and all, but are you sure you're okay?"

"Of course!" Rangiku replied, just a little bit too quickly.

"Oh really?" Nanao said while raising one eyebrow.

"Look. It's not like I haven't thought about this. I am _actually_ somewhat self-aware. I'm distracting myself from my feelings about Gin leaving by sleeping around with random guys. I know it's not the best coping mechanism, but it's not the worst either. Plus, at least now I'm having fun." Rangiku said.

"I know, I guess I just don't want you to accidentally make things worse for yourself. Suppressed negative emotions always seem to find their way to the surface." Nanao replied.

"And you would know! You're the queen of suppressing your emotions. Or at least trying too." Rangiku said with a smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Nanao replied with mock confusion.

"Nanao, I can always tell when you're upset. You never say anything, but your emotions just like leak out of you! It's a whole 'vibe' thing."

Instead of responding, Nanao got up from her couch and walked over to the kitchen to get the bottle of sake.

"I won't bother asking, because I already know the answer." Nanao said as she gestured to Rangiku's glass.

Rangiku beamed. "Ahh you know me so well! Now, let's change the subject. What's going on in YOUR love life?"

"Yeah I'm not really the relationship type." Said Renji.

"So, what 'type' are you?" Rangiku inquired.

"I dunno, I guess I'm into the casual thing, monogamy really just isn't for me."

"Yeah, I'm not really sure it's for me either. . ." Rangiku replied, letting her words slowly trail off. Rangiku had once again found herself tangled in Renji's sheets and covered in his sweat. Ever since the first time she hooked up with Renji, Rangiku had been going over to his apartment at least twice a week, sometimes three. Each time their sex got better and better, and Rangiku couldn't get enough. To be fair, it didn't seem like Renji could get enough either. Now that "things" were heating up between Rangiku and Renji, she had pretty much stopped seeing Izuru. There was definitely chemistry between Izuru and Rangiku, but she really didn't see them working out long term. Plus, from what she had heard from Nanao, Izuru and Yumichika were starting to get pretty serious. Rangiku and Izuru were clearly still on good terms, and their month or so of hook-ups hadn't harmed their professional relationship.

"So, what happened with your last girlfriend? She was in squad 7, right?" Rangiku asked.

"She got orders to go on a mission to the world of the living, and actually I was planning on going with her, but a few days before she left, she broke up with me." Renji replied.

"Did she say why?"

"Yeah sort of, she basically said she didn't want to be tied down. You know, 'that she was too young to be this serious' or whatever."

"I see, well I'm sorry to hear that." Rangiku said, trying not to pry too much.

"Ahh it's alright, at least now I can do this. . ." Renji said as he flipped Rangiku onto her back and got on top of her. "Ready for round two?"

"Already!?" Rangiku exclaimed.

"Yes already!" Said Renji as he took Rangiku's hand and placed it on his once again rock-hard cock.

"You're always ready to go, aren't you?" Rangiku said with a seductive smirk.

"Yes." Renji said as he leaned down and his lips met hers. He forcefully stuck his tongue into Rangiku's mouth and began to move it in light circles. When she and Renji had first started fucking, Rangiku really hated the way Renji kissed. It was so sloppy, and he used too much tongue. But after a while, it had grown on her. Now, when Renji stuck his tongue deep inside her mouth, it gave Rangiku little tingles in her hips. With one hand, Renji grabbed both of Rangiku's wrists and pinned them above her head. With his other hand, Renji grabbed his member and positioned it in front of Rangiku's entrance. Rangiku was still dripping from round one, so Renji's cock slid inside her with ease. Renji's size never ceased to amaze her. Her pussy was absolutely stuffed with Renji's cock. Renji didn't waste any time either. He started pounding into Rangiku almost instantly. Rangiku's gasp caught in her throat at the new sensation. Renji's 8 inch and incredibly thick cock was moving in and out of her at almost lightning speed. Rangiku felt hazy, she could barely even think at this point, the only thing she could focus on was the feeling of Renji's cock filling her cunt. Almost instinctively, she began to clench her pussy around Renji when his thrusts began to pull his cock out of her.

"Get on top." Renji growled.

Rangiku obediently did as she was told and moved so she was straddling him. She lifted her hips and took hold of his cock and positioned it underneath her. Slowly, Rangiku lowered herself onto Renji's member, taking in his entire length. Rangiku lifted up her hips and dropped them back down, pushing Renji's cock even deeper inside of her. From this position, Rangiku's clit rubbed against the top of Renji's treasure trail. Renji grabbed Rangiku's ass with both of his hands and suddenly began to thrust into Rangiku's pussy at a brutal speed. Rangiku's moans caught in her throat once again.

"Oh, fuck Renji, don't stop, you're gonna make me cum." Rangiku said through gasps.

Rangiku could feel it, the tingling sensation, that had initially started in her cunt, was starting to spread. Renji grabbed the back of her head and pulled her lips to his. He stuck his tongue deep inside her mouth and then it finally happened. Renji had made her cum. Her whole body tensed up as she felt her release wash over her. Within seconds, Renji was cumming too. As he erupted inside her, Renji pushed his cock deeper inside Rangiku then he ever had before. Renji slowly released his grasp on Rangiku's trembling body. "Fuck," Rangiku thought, only one other guy had made her cum before and even then, it was only because he gave her head. She'd never been able to cum from just penetration before. Renji really was _very_ talented in bed.

"Damn, that was the tightest thing I've ever felt." Renji said, still trying to catch his breath. "It was almost like I was getting forced out of you!"

"Ahah, well, it's all you baby! You really _really_ turn me on." Rangiku replied.

"I've just never felt anything like that before." Renji said as he used his arm to wipe away the sweat from his brow.

Still panting, Rangiku leaned forward and laid on Renji's chest. After a few minutes of silence, Rangiku finally worked up the nerve to ask Renji what she'd been thinking about all night. She could tell from their earlier conversation that he didn't want anything serious with her. Rangiku knew the whole "I'm not a relationship kind of guy" was total bull. It was obvious that what Renji really meant was "I'm not a relationship with _you_ kind of guy." He'd had multiple girlfriends after all. But for some reason, when Rangiku thought about Renji with other girls, her stomach turned. Did she want to be in a relationship with Renji? Was she catching feelings? No! Of course not! She was probably just intoxicated with Renji's incredible cock. And more importantly, she was not ready to be tied down just yet. Not when she was just starting to have fun. But still, there was a part of Rangiku that wanted Renji all to herself. And another part of her hoped that maybe he would realize he wanted her too.

"Hey Renji?" Rangiku said as she pushed herself up so she could look at him.

"Mmhmmm?" Renji said groggily.

"So, I understand if you're busy, but Captain Kyoraku is throwing a party this weekend, and Nanao and I are going, and I was just wondering if you'd maybe want to come with?"

"What day is it?" Renji asked.

"Umm, Friday." Rangiku said tentatively.

"Yeah I should be free then. That sounds fun."

"Really?" Rangiku said, unable to contain her excitement.

"Yeah, I'll let you know for sure Friday morning or afternoon, but I'm pretty sure that works for me."

"Oh yeah of course, just let me know." Rangiku said as she felt her cheeks turning bright pink. "Well, um, I guess I should be going then. I'll talk to you Friday?"

"Sounds good." Renji said as he rolled away from Rangiku on to his other side.

Rangiku got dressed in silence and let herself out of his room. What an asshole she thought to herself. He never even walked her to the door. But Renji was a _sexy_ asshole. And more importantly, Rangiku was (probably) going out with him this weekend! Finally, she was going to spend time with him before 10:00 PM and somewhere other than his house. This was progress, Rangiku thought to herself as she walked out the door and into the night.

A/N: Also, I'm so sorry I lied, Rangiku's new guy will be here in Chapter 5. Thank you for reading! Any feedback is greatly appreciated 3

-M


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Straight, No Chaser**

**_Friday – 10:23 AM_**

It was the day of Captain Kyoraku's party and Rangiku was anxiously checking her phone approximately every ten seconds. Renji still hadn't texted her to confirm he would go to the party and Rangiku was beginning to panic. Rangiku tried to distract herself with her most recent work assignment, but it was pointless. She had gotten her hopes up for nothing. She was kidding herself. The only time Renji _actually_ wanted to see her was to hook up, there was no way he wanted to be seen with her in public. Rangiku let out another sigh loud enough to alert her captain to her struggles.

"What is it today, Rangiku?" Captain Hitsugaya asked.

"Oh, sorry Captain." Rangiku replied. "It's nothing."

"It's obviously something, but if you don't want to talk, that's fine, just don't distract me okay?"

"Of course, Captain, I'm sorry. . ." Rangiku let her words trail off.

Captain Hitsugaya interjected. "Look, I know how close you and Gin were and I know how much his defection must have hurt you. You've done a decent job of not letting it interfere with your work. Keep it up. In our line of work, we don't have the privilege to dwell on the past."

Rangiku looked over at her captain, who was now doing everything to avoid making eye contact with her. "Thank you, Toshiro."

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you. Now get back to work!"

"Sir!" Rangiku responded. She looked back down at her work with a fresh sense of vigor.

**_Friday – 12:47 PM_**

"Hey, Ran I'm feeling a little ill and I'm still not sure I can make it, can I let you know for sure in a few?"

This fucking asshole, Rangiku thought to herself. When he finally did get around to texting her, it was with some fucking lie. He wasn't sick, he was just trying to blow her off! If he didn't want to come to the party, he should have just said so. However, Rangiku bit her tongue, metaphorically that is, and instead responded as sympathetically as she could.

"Of course, no problem at all! I hope you feel better!"

"Thanks Ran ;)" Renji responded.

Ugh, Rangiku thought to herself. It didn't matter, Nanao was still going and Rangiku would have fun anyways. She would have fun just to spite Renji.

**_Friday 5:56 PM_**

Rangiku was on her way home from the office when Renji's name flashed across her phone for a second time that day.

"Hey! I'm feeling a lot better, what time should I pick you up?"

Rangiku could feel her stomach flip and her whole face light up. She wanted to stay mad at Renji, but she couldn't help it; she was thrilled Renji was coming to the party with her! Still, Rangiku decided to throw a little jab about his earlier "I'm so sick" lie.

"Glad to hear you're feeling better. How's 7? Also, is it okay if Nanao comes with us?"

"Of course, 7 it is." Renji replied.

Fuck, Rangiku thought, it was already almost 6, she would have to hurry to get ready! Why was this always happening to her!?

**_Friday – 7:15 PM_**

Renji still hadn't shown up and Rangiku was anxiously pacing across her living room.

"Should we just go?" Nanao asked.

"No!" Rangiku replied just a touch too quickly. "He said he was coming, I'm sure he'll be here soon."

"Okay, well will you please sit down, you're stressing me out." Nanao responded.

"Oh, yeah sure, sorry." Rangiku said as she plopped down on her couch, only to jump up again. "Actually, I'm getting a drink, do you want anything?" Rangiku exclaimed.

"No, I'm definitely going to have to take care of Captain Kyoraku tonight, so I have to keep my wits about me."

"One little drink won't hurt!" Rangiku protested. Rangiku could see a little glimmer in Nanao's eye that let her know she wanted to be convinced. "Pleeeeeeaaaassseeeeeee, I just got totally stood up! I neeeeeed you to drink with me!"

Nanao smiled and sighed. "Okay, one drink."

"Atta girl, that's what I like to hear!" Rangiku cheered as she ran off to get her booze. "Hey, Nanao, what do you say we mix it up for once, I picked up a bottle of tequila last time I was in the world of the living."

"I don't care just don't make me anything too strong." Nanao responded.

Rangiku grabbed the bottle and two shot glasses from her cupboard and ran back to her living room. "Shots shots shots!"

"Oh, gross Ran, I hate shots."

"Tooooooo late! Rangiku said in a sing-songy voice. "And we're doing 'em straight, no chaser, you ready?"

"Ughhhh." Nanao groaned.

"Three . . . twooooo . . . one!"

Rangiku and Nanao tilted their heads back in unison and gulped down the harsh tasting liquid in one gulp.

"Gahhhhh!"

"Eeeeeahhh!"

"That was disgusting." Nanao said through gritted teeth.

"So, another?" Rangiku responded, as she immediately refilled their glasses.

"No. Absolutely not." Nanao responded.

"Suit yourself, more for meeee!" Rangiku said and promptly downed both their drinks.

Nanao ignored Rangiku and began getting ready to leave. "I'm putting on my sandals Ran, you about ready?"

"Nanaooo, I'm always ready." Rangiku said sarcastically.

"You're never ready, I'm literally always waiting on you Ran." Nanao replied.

Before Rangiku could respond her doorbell rang. Nanao and Rangiku both looked at each other in shock. He actually came?!

"FUCK." Rangiku exclaimed under her breath. Rangiku was beginning to feel the alcohol now and she knew it was about to hit her even harder. She hadn't eaten since noon and she wasn't used to drinking that much tequila. Rangiku walked to the door and opened it as calmly as she could.

"Hey Ran." Renji said nonchalantly.

"We almost gave up on you!" Rangiku said while playfully punching Renji's chest. Did she sound drunk? Was she trying too hard not to sound drunk? Fuck, why did she have to get so drunk!?

Renji looked down at Rangiku and smiled. "Almost gave up on me, hmm?"

"We should get going, the Captain is expecting me." Interjected Nanao.

"Yes of course, shit, just let me find my bag!" Rangiku replied. Ugh, she had definitely slurred that time.

Rangiku ran around her apartment collecting her things and after an embarrassing few seconds of scrambling, Rangiku was finally ready to go.

**_Friday – 8:13 PM_**

The party was being held in the Squad 8 courtyard, and by the time Rangiku, Nanao, and Renji got there, it was already in full swing. Captain Kyoraku was already bright pink and talking to a group of younger female soulreapers who had just been assigned to squad 8.

"Alright, I guess I better go take care of the captain before he gets himself into too much trouble." Nanao said as she walked off.

Rangiku turned to Renji and as soberly as she could, stated "Ahhh I guess it's just you and me now. . ." Damn, Rangiku thought to herself, how had she already run out of things to say? She needed to get a hold of herself. Food! That would sober her up!

"Wanna get something to eat?" Renji asked.

"I was jus' thinking the same thing!" Rangiku replied.

The pair was on their way to the snack table when they were interrupted by Shuhei, Ikkaku, and Yumichika.

"Hey Ran, Renji, whatcha up to?" Shuhei said as he nodded to Renji and went to hug Rangiku.

Shuhei was definitely a hugger and Rangiku really liked that about him, but this hug was different than all the ones before. This time, he let his left hand drop to her lower back, and trail across the top of her ass as he let her go. Rangiku had always suspected Shuhei had a crush on her, but he'd never done anything like that before. Was it because she was "with" Renji?

"Oh, were just going to get something to eat." Rangiku replied with a smile.

"I thought your first priority was always to get a drink, Ran." Ikkaku interrupted.

"Hmph, no Ikkaku, that's _your_ first priority." Rangiku replied. Rangiku then grabbed Renji's hand and started to lead him away. "I'll catch up with you three later!" Rangiku called out to the group.

For a moment Rangiku thought she saw Shuhei flinch when she grabbed Renji's hand. Had he heard about her Tinder exploits? She would get to the bottom of this later, for now she needed to focus on the problem at hand – Renji.

**_Friday – 9:40 PM_**

To Rangiku's delight, her date with Renji was actually going pretty well! First, she had managed to sober up enough to keep herself together – and thankfully without Renji catching on. After that, Rangiku and Renji had talked, danced, and drank, but most importantly, Rangiku had been able to relax for the majority of the time. Now, the pair stood under a tree away from the main hub of the party.

"Alright Ran, I think I should probably get going." Renji said.

"What? Already?" Rangiku said unable to contain her disappointment.

"Yeah, it's just I've got some work I gotta catch up on."

"On a Friday? Really?" Rangiku asked.

"Haha, well, how about you come by my place later okay?" Renji responded with a wink.

"You've got a deal." Rangiku replied in her once again chipper tone.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Renji asked.

"No, that's okay. I think I'll stay a little longer." Rangiku said as she flashed Renji a peace sign and turned to walk away.

Rangiku was on her way back to the center of the party when she felt two hands wrap around her head and cover her eyes.

"Where's your date at, Ran?"

"Shuhei, I know that's you." Rangiku said as she pushed his hands away. "And, he's not my date, Renji and I are just friends."

"It didn't look like you were just friends." Shuhei said playfully.

"Why, are you jealous or something?" Rangiku snapped back.

"Shmaybe."

Rangiku was a little stunned. Shuhei was being so direct! Shuhei was always flirty, but in all the time she had known him, he had never hit on her like this. Just then Rangiku's phone buzzed. It was Renji.

"Text me when you're on your way okay ;)"

Rangiku quickly typed that she'd be over by 12, put her phone away, and looked up at Shuhei.

"Was that him."  
"NO!" Rangiku replied too quicky.

"Yes, it was." Shuhei said with a smile.

"So, what if it was." Rangiku said defensively.

"Look Ran, your date ditched you, at least come dance with me for a bit." Shuhei said as he offered his hand out to Rangiku.

"He's not my da–" Rangiku was cut off by Shuhei assertively leading her to the dance floor.

Still stunned, Rangiku followed Shuhei to the center of the crowd. When they reached a small opening, Shuhei turned around and smiled and pulled up Rangiku against him. Shuhei was a great dancer, but this did not surprise Rangiku at all. He was both incredibly strong and coordinated. After a few moments, all of Rangiku's hesitations disappeared. She loved when she could completely lose herself in the music and having such a handsome dance partner made it even better. After what felt like only a few minutes, Shuhei led Rangiku off the floor and toward the bar. Rangiku hadn't noticed, but she had worked up a little bit of a sweat from dancing!

"So how about a drink?" Shuhei asked.

"I mean I'm never one to turn down a drink, but we just started dancing!" Rangiku protested.

"Ha, Ran, we've been dancing for almost an hour."

"No way!" Rangiku replied as she pulled her phone out to check the time. FUCK! She had four unopened messages from Renji.

"Okay, see you soon."

"You comin?"

"Hello?"

"Ran?"

Rangiku was utterly confused seeing as it was only 11:00 PM and she wasn't supposed to meet up with Renji until midnight. She scrolled back up their conversation and looked at her last message with horror. Rangiku had meant to write "Okay! Be over at 12" but in her rush to respond, she had accidentally said "Okay be over _in_ 12." Rangiku started furiously typing once more.

"Renji! I'm so sorry! I meant to say I'd be over at 12 not in 12! I'll leave now if you still want me to come. . ."

Almost instantly Renji replied.

"Sure."

Rangiku looked up at Shuhei "I'm so sorry, I've got to run."

"You going to see Renji?" Shuhei responded with a half-smile.

"No, I just have to go, I'm so sorry!" Rangiku said as she began to turn away, but before she could move Shuhei grabbed her arm.

"Hey, I think this means you owe me a drink."

"What." Rangiku replied, obviously confused.

"To make up for tonight, you owe me a drink."

"Oh, um okay sure." Rangiku replied, trying desperately to get out of the conversation.

"It's a date then!" Shuhei said, releasing Rangiku's arm.

"Um sure, whatever, I'll see you Shuhei!" Rangiku said as she flash-stepped in the direction of Renji's apartment.

**_Friday_ _11:13 PM_**

Rangiku ran up the stairs to Renji's room and flung open the door. Renji was lying on his bed reading a book.

"I am so so sorry!" Rangiku exclaimed.

"Eh, it's fine." Renji replied.

The whole vibe in Renji's room was super off and contradicted what Renji had just said. It was obvious to Rangiku that Renji was lying.

"Well, it's not okay with me . . . So how about you let me make it up to you." Rangiku replied, trying to brighten the mood.

"If you insist Ran." Renji said as a smile crept across his face.

Renji put down his book and got up from his bed. He pulled off his navy-blue T-shirt and dropped his boxers. Rangiku began to undo the buttons on her shirt, revealing her red push-up bra and kneeled down in front of Renji's gigantic cock. Renji wasn't fully erect yet, so Rangiku started out by taking hold of his member with her right hand and licked from the base to the tip of his cock. Rangiku could feel Renji growing harder in her hand, her teasing was clearly working. Finally, when Rangiku knew Renji couldn't take much more, she took all of him in her mouth. Renji let out a deep groan and put his hand on the back of her head. Renji was a little bit rougher than usual, but he still never crossed the line. Even with Renji's hand pushing Rangiku's head further onto his cock, she never felt like he would choke her.

"Ugh, fuck Rangiku, no one does that like you."

Rangiku looked up at Renji with his cock still deep in her throat.

"Get on the bed, I want you on your hands and knees." Renji commanded.

Rangiku eagerly complied, making sure to arch her back as much as she could in order to accentuate her hourglass figure. Renji got behind her, spat on his hand, and began rubbing the spit over Rangiku's cunt. Next, Renji grabbed hold of Rangiku's hip with his hand, and used his other to guide his cock inside of her. Like usual, his thrust started out slow, but tonight his thrusts accelerated quickly. The sensation turned Rangiku's breathy moans into loud gasps. Rangiku's moment of bliss was cut short when she began to feel Renji's hand move from the side of her hip to her asshole. Renji began to rub around the small open. What the fuck? Rangiku thought to herself. She'd done anal before and truthfully, she didn't _hate_ it, but she was by no means interested in doing it tonight! Anal was the kind of thing Rangiku needed to mentally (and physically) prepare herself for. Rangiku was jolted out of her inner thoughts when she felt Renji begin to push his finger inside her ass. Instinctively, Rangiku reached back and pulled Renji's hand away from her second hole.

"Sorry." Renji mumbled.

"It's fine." Rangiku replied awkwardly.

Renji kept up his thrusts, but the mood had clearly shifted. Rangiku tried her best to act like nothing happened, but there was clearly no way to undue the tension. Eventually, Renji's thrusts slowed and he plopped down on his bed next to Rangiku.

"Is everything okay?" Rangiku asked. Knowing full well that everything was _not_ okay.

"Yeah, I'm just tired, I think I should probably go to bed." Renji replied.

"Oh, um okay."

"Night Ran." Renji said as he rolled over on to his side away from Rangiku.

Rangiku got up from the bed and began to pick up her clothes. She dressed as quickly as she could and walked out of Renji's room without saying goodbye.

"Don't cry don't cry." Rangiku whispered to herself as she ran down the stairs, but it was useless. The tears were here and there was no stopping them. Rangiku opened Renji's front door and was immediately greeted by a rush of freezing cold air that stung her now tear stained cheeks. Rangiku did not waste any time. She lowered her head and flash-stepped away from Renji's apartment as quickly as she could.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Feedback is much appreciated! -M


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Don't Catch Feelings**

"God Shuhei, I had no idea! That's so terrifying!" Rangiku exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was terrifying, but I'm still standing and, in the end, that experience is what made me want to be a soul reaper. I became a soul reaper so I could change things." Shuhei replied.

"That's what Gin always . . . used to say . . . I'm sorry. . ." Rangiku trailed off when she saw the look on Shuhei's face.

"Fuck that guy Ran. He betrayed us." Shuhei responded.

"I know." Rangiku said as she looked down at her feet.

"Aww, Ran I'm sorry, I just get worked up sometimes, that's all." Shuhei replied as he stretched his arms up and casually put them behind his head.

"No no it's fine!" Rangiku insisted. To prove just how "fine" she was, Rangiku grabbed Shuhei's hand and swung herself in front of him, making him stop in his tracks. The pair were on a late-night walk around the Seireitei gardens.

"Look, I hate Gin for what he did to all of us, but we grew up together, we took care of each other, I . . . I don't think I can just pretend he never existed. At least not yet." Rangiku said earnestly.

"I know Ran, I know all too well." Shuhei replied.

Rangiku smiled and leaned her head against Shuhei's chest. Rangiku and Shuhei had started going on regular late-night walks. Their conversations were essentially mini therapy sessions. Almost instantly, Rangiku and Shuhei started sharing their deepest secrets with each other. By now, small talk was absolutely out of the question. Rangiku usually didn't like opening up, she preferred a bottle of sake as a coping mechanism, but her talks with Shuhei came so naturally. Strangest of all, their conversations actually made her feel good. Rangiku looked up at Shuhei. It was dark, but the moonlight lit up Shuhei's chiseled features. In that moment, he was absolutely irresistible. Rangiku pushed up onto her toes so she could kiss his perfect lips. Shuhei slid his arm behind Rangiku's back, lifting her up just the tiniest bit. The pair stood there kissing, it was gentle, almost melancholy, but most of all, undeniably romantic.

"It's getting late Ran; I should get you home." Shuhei said, breaking their kiss.

"Excuse you?! I can get myself home Shuhei." Rangiku replied assertively.

"Haha, I know, I know." Still smiling, Shuhei stepped back and put both his hands up. "You can take care of yourself, but maybe I just want to steal a little bit more of your time."

Rangiku couldn't help but smile back. "I'm sorry Shuhei, I'm just not used to the whole 'chivalrous' thing."

"We can fix that." Shuhei said as he wrapped his arm around her and started steering her toward her apartment.

Simultaneously, Rangiku felt her stomach turn, the floor fall out beneath her, and the air leave the room. How was a physiological response like that even possible, Rangiku thought to herself. It was totally unfair. Renji's words still echoed in the room. "I started seeing this other girl." Rangiku had no idea how to respond. She tried to remain calm, tried to be happy for him. They weren't together. Renji didn't want a relationship. Plus, Rangiku was seeing other people too! She'd seen Shuhei multiple times that week. Granted, they weren't sleeping together yet, but they'd kissed, and the vibes were clearly romantic. But at least she had the restraint not to tell Renji about it!

"Oooooo what's her name? Gimme the deets." Rangiku replied, trying her hardest to hide how uncomfortable she was.

Her name is Rei. She's in squad four. Renji replied, starry-eyed.

"Hmm Rei, never heard of her, she must be unranked." Rangiku retorted.

"Haha, yeah she's new, just graduated from the Academy last year."

"Oh really? Rangiku inquired.

"Yes! I love it. She's so cute and she's short too and you know how I feel about short girls! Renji replied, clearly unaware of Rangiku's annoyance.

"Well, I'm happy for you! I bet her tiny 'cute' hands make your dick look huge." Rangiku could barely contain herself at this point. Her usually playful jokes were becoming outright spiteful jabs. Thankfully, in that moment, Rangiku's soul phone buzzed. "Captain Hitsugaya" flashed across the screen.

"Matsumoto where the hell are you? You have work to do. Get back to the office now."

Saved by the buzz, Rangiku thought to herself. "Duty calls, later Renji." Rangiku stated as she quickly put her shihakusho back on. She did her best to flatten out her post-sex hair and what she couldn't fix, she hid underneath her signature pink scarf. On her way out, Rangiku couldn't help herself. She slammed Renji's door, not enough to make a scene, but just enough to release some of her frustration. Either way, it felt good.

"Nanao, we have a situation." Rangiku frantically typed.

A few moments later, Rangiku's phone buzzed with Nanao's response.

"Actually? Or are you being hyperbolic again?"

"I think we both know the answer. Anyways, I need you to research something for me."

"Ran, I'm super busy."

Nanao had a real stubborn streak. However, Rangiku knew her one weakness. "Renji is seeing someone else and I need all the information to accurately assess the situation and you're the only person I trust who has access to our personnel files! If I could look it up, I would just do it myself." Nanao was a sucker for any kind of juicy gossip.

Nanao texted back almost instantly. "I'm on it. What's her name?"

"Rei, she's in squad 4, Renji says she just graduated last year."

"Okay I'll pull up her file now."

"HERO!" Rangiku replied. Rangiku turned back to face the mountain of paperwork in front of her, which unfortunately, were mainly mission reports. At best, mission reports were tedious, at their worst, they were down right heartbreaking. Some of the reports contained casualty lists that went on for pages. As the lieutenant of squad 10, it was her job to notify the families. If the deceased soul reaper didn't have any family, it was also her job to make the funeral arrangements. It was by no means a pleasant part of being a lieutenant, but it had to be done and in away, Rangiku was grateful she could do it. Even though she wasn't there to protect her squad members, she could at least help facilitate a day to honor their memory. Rangiku was jolted back to reality when her phone buzzed once more.

"Okay here's what I found. Rei Kasumioji is currently an unranked member of squad 4, but she will likely be promoted in the next few years. Her shikai releases a pain numbing narcotic that is used on injured soul reapers. She did okay, but not great, at the Academy. However, there was a note in her file that said her kido has been improving recently. I just can't believe Renji would go for someone from a noble family."

"She's from the Kasumioji clan?!" Rangiku texted back instantly. Before Nanao could reply, Rangiku sent another message. "Do you have any pics?"

"Yes, hang on." Nanao replied.

A few moments later a picture of Rei popped up on Rangiku's screen. Rangiku had to admit Rei was cute. She had long brown hair and a sweet smile. Rangiku couldn't bring herself to be mad at Rei. She was probably a lovely person, as the members of squad 4 always seemed to be. It just hurt to see Renji so excited about a girl who, from the looks of it, was basically Rangiku's polar opposite. Rangiku knew it wasn't fair to make all these judgements about Rei based off one photo. If anyone knew what it was like to be judged by their appearance, it was her. But Rangiku couldn't help it. To Rangiku, Rei clearly seemed like the prototypical "good girl." The kind of girl Rangiku never had the chance to be. She had known it all along. Renji actually was a "relationship kind of guy." He just wasn't a "relationship with _her_ kind of guy." Rangiku hated feeling this way. She hated feeling jealous. It was just that she had grown so attached to Renji over these past months and as much as she hated to admit it, she knew it was about to come to an end. At a minimum, she might get in a few more good dick appointments before he stopped responding to her altogether. Just then, Rangiku's phone buzzed for the millionth time that day.

"MATSUMOTO."

Rangiku nearly jumped out of her chair. "Yes Captain?"

"Silence. Your. Phone." Toshiro said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, Captain I'm sorry." Rangiku started to fumble with her phone.

"Now."

Rangiku could feel the room begin to ice over. "I'm sorry Captain it won't happen again."

Toshiro turned back to his desk and resumed his work. As subtly as she could, Rangiku looked at her most recent text.

"You still owe me that drink – S"

Oh Shuhei, you're far too good for me, Rangiku thought to herself.

"Tonight?"

"Yes silly, I'll be over at 8 3"

Rangiku was lying on her couch, mindlessly scrolling through her phone when she heard her doorbell ring. She felt a small twang of excitement in her chest and jumped up and ran over to the door. Rangiku flung open the door to find Shuhei standing on her front steps, holding a bouquet of pink roses.

"Sorry I'm a bit late." Shuhei said, gesturing to the flowers. "Took me longer than I anticipated."

"Don't you dare apologize! Come in!" Rangiku said emphatically, as she walked off in the direction of her kitchen. "They're gorgeous Shuhei, thank you so much. Let me find a vase."

"Not too much?" Shuhei asked.

It was a little much, Rangiku thought to herself, but she could tell Shuhei wasn't looking for her to answer honestly.

"Not at all! I love them Shuhei!" Rangiku called out from the kitchen. Now where was that damn vase? Rangiku continued to shuffle through her cupboards in vain. Finally, when Rangiku had nearly given up hope, she found her vase in the most unlikely place possible, which only meant one thing. Rangiku had almost certainly put the vase away when she was drunk. Ooo a drink! Rangiku thought to herself. "Found it, annnnd I found something else!" Rangiku said as she walked back to her living room. She had the vase, a bottle of sake, and two cups precariously clutched between her fingers. "Trade ya." Rangiku said, handing Shuhei the bottle and glasses, and taking the flowers from his other hand. "And when I get back, those glasses better be full." Rangiku said flirtatiously.

"Haha, alright Ran, I'm on it." Shuhei replied.

"Oh, and one more thing." Rangiku turned to face Shuhei and leaned in for a kiss. "I can't believe I almost forgot the most important part!" Rangiku said and turned back in the direction of her kitchen.

Rangiku and Shuhei had just opened their third bottle of sake when Rangiku finally worked up the nerve to suggest they move to her bedroom. Now, they were laying in bed, half dressed, boozing, and making out. The night had gone pretty much like all the ones before. Rangiku and Shuhei talked about what happened earlier that day, then quickly dove into much deeper subjects. However, tonight was the furthest Rangiku and Shuhei had gone sexually. Shuhei was shirtless and laying on top of Rangiku. He had pinned one of Rangiku's arms above her head and intertwined his fingers between hers. His other hand caressed Rangiku's naked breast. Shuhei was an excellent kisser, with incredibly soft lips. But Rangiku's favorite part about fooling around with Shuhei was getting to feel the warmth of his skin against hers. It felt absolutely divine. Shuhei abruptly broke their kiss and looked away.

"Shuhei? Is everything okay?" Rangiku asked.

Shuhei turned back to Rangiku. "Ran, I just don't know if I can do this . . ." Shuhei trailed off.

"What?" Asked Rangiku, genuinely perplexed.

Shuhei took a moment to collect himself, then looked Rangiku directly in the eyes. "I don't think I can do this without catching feelings for you and from what I've heard, I don't think that's a good idea." Shuhei responded.

Shuhei's words left Rangiku dumbfounded. She sat up on her bed, pushing Shuhei off her in the process.

"What? What do you mean from what you heard?" Rangiku asked, trying to hide the hurt in her voice.

"It's just, well, I've heard rumors is all."

"From who? What are people saying about me?" Now, Rangiku was actually beginning to panic.

"No one. It's nothing Ran. I'm just drunk." Shuhei said, clearly uncomfortable.

"No, Shuhei, that's not fair. You can't just say you've heard rumors about me and then not tell me what they are." Rangiku insisted.

"Fine, but don't be mad . . . I've just heard that, you know, that um, that you belong to the streets." Shuhei mumbled.

"What? What does that even mean I 'belong to the streets?'" Rangiku asked, genuinely confused.

"It means that you, you know, you get around and that you're 'undateable.'" Shuhei tried to explain.

"I'm undateable?" Rangiku's stomach started to feel like it was full of acid. "Who said that Shuhei? Did Izuru say this?

"What? No, why would Izuru say that?" Shuhei responded.

"He wouldn't. Never mind. That's not the point." Rangiku said, trying to shift the conversation before Shuhei could put two and two together. "Who did you hear that 'I belong to the streets' or whatever from?"

"Well that's not exactly what they said."

"Oh, so that's just what _you_ think?" Rangiku snapped.

"No. Well I mean maybe Ran. I just think it'd be a bad idea for me to catch feelings for you is all."

"Yeah. Probably." Rangiku said, clearly upset. She had pulled her knees up against her chest and turned her face away from Shuhei. "Shuhei, please just tell me who said that about me, I'll tell you whatever you want to know in exchange. It's just not fair that you would tell me people are talking shit and then not tell me who said it."

"You promise you'll answer any question?" Shuhei asked.

"Yes. A trade. I'll answer one question, but first you have to give me a name. Rangiku said, her tone now completely serious.

"Promise you won't be mad?"

"Shuhei, just fucking tell me." Rangiku insisted.

"Well, I heard it from Captain Kyoraku . . . but he said he'd initially heard it from, well . . . he said he heard it from Nanao. I'm so sorry Ran."

"Nanao said I belong to the streets? Please, if _I_ didn't even know what that phrase meant, there's absolutely no way _she_ does." Rangiku replied.

"Well, I mean Nanao didn't say that exactly. Captain Kyoraku just said Nanao told him Gin's defection really messed you up and that, you know, you were sleeping with a lot of guys because of it." Shuhei said apologetically.

"I don't believe you. Nanao would never do that."

Shuhei just gave Rangiku a sad smile.

"Whatever. What did you want to ask me?" Rangiku said.

Shuhei paused, clearly trying to work up the nerve to ask his question. "Ran, are you sleeping with other guys? I mean, is it all true?"

Rangiku stared back at Shuhei blankly. "Yes. I 'belong to the streets,' don't I?" Rangiku replied.

Shuhei's facial expression was worse than Rangiku could have imagined. For the second time tonight, Shuhei had asked a question without actually wanting to know the true answer. She could see her response confirmed something Shuhei had feared for some time now.

In that moment, all Rangiku wanted was to be alone, but her self-destructive tendencies got the best of her. Rangiku looked up at Shuhei through her long eyelashes.

"Alright Shuhei, if you really think I . . . I belong to the streets; then why don't you treat me like it?" She whispered seductively.

Shuhei's expression shifted drastically. Rangiku bent forward on to her hands and knees and began to make her way towards Shuhei.

"Don't you want me Shuhei?" Rangiku said as she crawled over Shuhei's lap, putting her ass in the perfect spanking position. She lowered her arms so her chest was nearly resting on the bed and arched her ass up as high as it would go.

Shuhei exhaled sharply and began to run his hand over Rangiku's backside.

"Do it."

Shuhei raised his hand and brought it down on Rangiku's ass with a loud smack.

Rangiku let out a little yelp. "Harder." She said.

Shuhei raised his hand again and came down with enough force to actually make Rangiku's tits jiggle. Without missing a beat, Shuhei unbuttoned Rangiku's jeans and pulled them down around her knees. Now, the only thing between Rangiku's ass and Shuhei's hand was Rangiku's lacy blue thong.

"Do it again." Rangiku commanded.

Shuhei's hand came down even harder, causing Rangiku to cry out. In that moment, the physical pain was the only thing that made sense to her. It aligned so closely with how Rangiku felt inside. She felt like she needed to be punished and she'd decided to use Shuhei to do it. She was being manipulative and worst of all, she was doing it to one of the kindest people she knew. She was truly a monster, no better than the hollows she spent her days fighting. But to be fair, the spanking session was incredibly sexy and Shuhei really seemed to be enjoying himself. So maybe she wasn't a total monster after all? Rangiku's thoughts were interrupted by yet another spank. This time, instead of just slapping one of Rangiku's ass cheeks, Shuhei had hit right between them. The slap radiated a pins and needles sensation all the way through Rangiku's cunt. It hurt so fucking good. Shuhei had picked up his pace now, each slap was harder and faster than the last. Each time Rangiku cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, until she couldn't take anymore and collapsed on Shuhei's lap. Rangiku lay panting for a moment, before pushing herself to her feet. She pulled her jeans up over her now burning ass and began to search the room for her shirt.

"I think I want to be alone now." Rangiku said, doing everything she could to avoid looking at Shuhei.

"Okay Ran." Shuhei said calmly as he got up from her bed.

Rangiku, having given up on ever finding her shirt, laid back down on her bed and stared blankly at the wall.

"See ya Ran." Shuhei said as he walked out of her room.

"Wait." Rangiku said, finally bringing herself to look Shuhei in the eye. "I'm sorry. This wasn't how I wanted the night to go."

"I know . . . I'm sorry too." Said Shuhei as he turned and walked out of her room.

Rangiku watched as Shuhei left, then rolled back over and continued to stare blankly at the wall. Without getting up, Rangiku reached for the open bottle of sake on her floor and took a long swig. Did Nanao really tell Captain Kyoraku about all her Tinder dates? What would Rangiku do if that was true? Nanao was her best friend in the entire soul society. Rangiku took another long swig then closed her eyes as tight as she could. The room was spinning. She'd drank too much and insisted on answers she knew would only hurt her. Why did she have to be so stubborn and impulsive? Why did she always seem hellbent on ruining every good thing in her life?

Rangiku sat at her desk, anxiously bouncing her leg and staring at the clock. In two minutes, she could finally go home and start her weekend. This had been one of the longest and most isolated weeks of her life. Shuhei was ghosting her and Rangiku was too afraid and embarrassed to text him first. To make matters worse, Rangiku couldn't even talk to Nanao. Rangiku knew that before Rangiku confided in Nanao again, she needed to talk to her about what Shuhei had said. Rangiku found it hard to believe that Nanao would talk about her behind her back, but Rangiku needed to know for sure. However, Rangiku wasn't ready to have that conversation just yet, so she had been doing everything in her power to avoid her friend. But today, Rangiku could finally see the light at the end of the tunnel. She had plans to see Renji tonight! It was all Rangiku could think about and in just a few more seconds she could go home and start getting ready. As soon as the clock struck 6, Rangiku bolted from her desk and to the door. She barely managed to get in a "Bye Captain, have a good weekend" before she was gone altogether. Rangiku had no reason to rush other than pure excitement. As usual, Renji didn't want to meet up until 9 PM, but Rangiku wanted to take her time getting ready. It felt like Rangiku hadn't seen Renji at all since he started seeing Rei. Rangiku couldn't help it, even though she knew things between her and Renji were clearly fading, she missed him. She missed his fantastic cock.

Rangiku spent the next three hours puttering around her apartment getting ready for the night. She obviously didn't need that much time to get ready, but she had nothing else to do and honestly, she couldn't have sat still or focused on anything else. Rangiku settled on wearing a short blue and white floral dress and strappy sandals. She re-curled her long strawberry blonde hair and touched up her makeup. Now all she could do was wait. At 8:55 PM, Rangiku pulled out her phone and wrote a short text to Renji, confirming their plans. A few minutes later, her phone buzz and Rangiku opened the new message with giddy excitement.

"Ran, I'm so sorry but can we take a raincheck? I'm really tired."

Rangiku's heart sank. She felt sick. She had been counting on seeing Renji so much. It was the only thing that got her through this hellish week. And now he was cancelling.

"No prob." Rangiku texted back, then promptly put Renji on "Do Not Disturb." She didn't want to hear anything else from him. Not tonight. Maybe not ever. This week had more rejection than Rangiku could handle. First Shuhei and now Renji. Worst of all she couldn't talk to Nanao. Rangiku hadn't felt this alone since Gin left. It was like her heart physically hurt. Rangiku did the only thing she could think of. She pulled out her phone and opened up Tinder. She refused to let Renji ruin her night. Rangiku began rapidly swiping through the photos hoping desperately for a match. After a few minutes, she got one. His profile said his name was "Z" and from the looks of it, he lived in one of the districts furthest from the Seireitei. It reminded Rangiku of the place where she and Gin grew up. Z had long hair and a scraggily beard. Rangiku had always been a fan of the long hair "rockstar" look, but most importantly there was something about Z's eyes that pulled her in. He just looked like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Hey cutie, whatcha up to tonight?" Rangiku typed.

A few seconds later, Z responded. "Not much soul reaper, wanna get a beer?"

"Yes. Where are we going?" Rangiku asked.

"You gotta come to me. West Rukongai's 60th District. You'll know it when you see it, there's only one bar."

Fuck, District 60? That was quite the trip. But what else was she going to do? Fuck it, Rangiku thought. "40 minutes?" She typed.

"Works for me, see ya soon soul reaper."

Without a moment's hesitation, Rangiku left her apartment and flash stepped towards one of the soul society's outermost districts. A small part of Rangiku knew she wasn't thinking clearly, knew she was acting impulsive, but a much larger part of her didn't care. Everything was falling apart. Rangiku had nothing left to lose.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be predominantly smut ;) sd – thank you so much for all your feedback, it really motivates me to keep writing! Also, I'm so glad someone got my Durarara reference!

-M


End file.
